legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sam (Totally Spies)
Sam is a teen girl from Totally Spies She alongside the other 2 join the adventure revealing that know about the Iron Queen to The team. She develops a good rapport with young prodigy Lizbeth who she met with the others. Sam then meets The B Team with the others and reveals she knows something on Iron Queen and her plan to conquer or destroy the Multi-Universe using the Chaos Heart. Sam helps her new and old friends with foiling the Iron Maiden of Doom (Iron Queen) But like her friends she is wondering who Professor Pericles is talking about when he gave his warning to them. Sam then ventures into the jungle to save her friends Edd and Clover, with the help of Fiona, Lara Su and Alex Sam and her friends were unknowingly probed by Terrance at the beginning to use as his puppets should his plans be exposed. When Terrance Lewis revealed himself to Eddy, Bender, Skipper, Lara Su, Phineas, Isabella, Fiona, Lien Da, Wave and Professor Pericles he tried this. However Bender and Skipper foiled this by giving the activation words to her and her friends to turn on their original handler. After Lewis`s arrest, Heloise removed her probe that was attached to her neck. Sam like her friends is placed under arrest by the government as Discord exposes them to the government and has them sent to Siberia However they were released by AVGN and Jack Frost after they cleared up the mishap. The Nerd and Jack Frost also erased their and their friends' files at Interpol. Ultimate Story She made her debut in Ultimate Story the Missing Link. She is a member of GROUP along with her friends, Alex and Clover. She and her friends were investigating the alien invasion on Corneria. It was there that they met the Starfox team. Allies and Enemies Friends: Alex, Clover, Lara Su, Lien Da, Fiona Fox, Wave, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Pinky, The Brain, Merlida, Frost, Jerry, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, King Julian, Finn, Twilight Sparkle, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Solid Snake, Mandark, Q, Phineas, Isabella, Professor Pericles, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Big Boss, Meowth, Jack O' Lanturn, Meta Knight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Asami Sato, Sally Acorn Enemies: Iron Queen and her Syndicate, General Scales Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Characters hailing from the Totally Spies Universe Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Action Heroines Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jennifer Hale Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Hevenburg Force scientist Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid Category:Trios Category:Characters loved by Fabulous Europe Category:Young Adults Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story